


Ease

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aeleus looks out for Ienzo.





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t hard to track Ienzo down—they might not have dark corridors anymore to jump from room to room, but they have a plethora of _friends_ , which can be surprisingly effective. At least, Ienzo says they’re all friends. Or acquaintances. Colleagues, at the very least, which is what Aeleus usually settles for—he could never see himself truly being friends with _Vexen_ , or worse, Demyx. Or Even or whatever—sometimes Aeleus forgets that others have changed their names, because he never bothered with them much in the first place, and ten years is a long time to fall into old habits. He remembers Ienzo. It’s easy in that case, because Ienzo’s very different than Zexion was, even if they look the same. They have the same low, almost sultry voice. They both use it to _ponder_ and enchant, but in very different ways. 

Ienzo’s always busy now—always thinking. The sun’s already set, and most of the castle is retiring, but Aeleus isn’t surprised that Ienzo didn’t come up to his bedroom. He wasn’t in the lab or dining hall, which only leaves so many habitable areas. Leon pointed Aeleus towards the library, and sure enough, he finds Ienzo between two towering shelves. The light through the grated windows barely makes it around the corners anymore, and the ceilings lights are damaged, leaving only stars. It can’t be enough to read by. But Ienzo’s loading his arms up with volume after volume anyway, like Aeleus thought he might be.

Without a word of introduction, Aeleus strolls over. He silently plucks the heavy load out of Ienzo’s arms and into his own. Ienzo startles, blinking up at him with big blue eyes, one mostly obscured by slate-gray strands. Then his lips twist in a smile, and he murmurs, “Thank you.”

Aeleus nods. He can feel a warmth rushing to his cheeks that never used to be a problem. It’s just one of the many new troubles of humanity. As Ienzo selects his final book, he asks, “What can I do for you?”

Once, Aeleus didn’t particularly want for anything. It was enough to simply follow orders and follow Zexion about, take what little comfort there was in that company, if he ever felt anything at all. Now a rush of answers come to mind, but Aeleus doesn’t let any of them come out of his mouth. He follows Ienzo back down the isle towards the nearest armchair. There, Ienzo starts piling up the books on the side-table, only pausing to look at Aeleus expectantly.

Because it’s easier than any truth, Aeleus grunts, “Protection.” Ienzo tilts his head curiously, and Aeleus clarifies, “I’m protecting you. S’my job.”

Another smile comes to Ienzo, and he actually _laughs_ : a clear, beautiful sound that Aeleus once could only dream of. It’s amazing how quickly all their burdens fell away. But some duties remain—Aeleus still takes his role as a castle guard rather seriously.

They’re fairly far into the castle now, and Ienzo shakes his head. “In the library? I’m sure I’m quite safe here.”

Aeleus shrugs and nods towards the tall windows, as if to imply that a Heartless, Unversed, or even senseless Nobody could come barreling right through the glass. It’s unlikely, but it’s possible. Ienzo doesn’t look particularly worried, but he knows Aeleus’ way, and he respects Aeleus’ silence. With a small sigh, Ienzo settles for, “Thank you.” He looks as if he’s about to say something else, but then a yawn comes out instead. His cheeks stain a faint pink and he draws open his first book, burying himself in it at once. Aeleus backs off.

He doesn’t go far. He retreats across the room, taking another seat, one more obscured in the shadows, but that’s alright—he doesn’t intend to read. He only needs enough light to see Ienzo by, which he has. He’s fortunate that Ienzo doesn’t seem bothered by his staring. Aeleus knows that he’s no less large and imposing that he was as Lexaeus, but Ienzo, at least, still seems perfectly comfortable with him.

Aeleus is comfortable with Ienzo too, even more so than he used to be. More so than with anyone else. He _respects_ Ienzo deeply and would be far prouder to follow him than any leaders of their past. Even when Ienzo was eaten up with darkness, he never truly fell to it. He never became a cruel, relentless beast, but always remained wise, intelligent—even if he used his knowledge for all the wrong things. Even now, his mind rules him. He’s propelled by the will to _learn_ , even after a long day of difficult work inside the lab. He should be long since passed out, but instead he’s diligently reading, filling his head with problems and solutions that Aeleus probably couldn’t comprehend. And he looks so lovely doing it, gradually sinking deeper into his armchair with his pretty eyes falling closed. 

Aeleus has always _liked_ him. In one capacity or another, Aeleus was drawn to him. But the feeling’s far different now than it was before. Re-completion is a strange affair. It’s wonderful, yes, but it’s also wholly overwhelming, and it’s come with a slew of thoughts and emotions that Aeleus doesn’t know what to do with. He _wants_ Ienzo desperately—wants to stand beside him, wants to know him better, wants to hold him close. And Aeleus doesn’t know how to go about expressing that. He was never good with expressions of the heart. Or of anything. So he winds up just playing the quiet role of protector, determined to keep Ienzo safe and happy.

He wants to take good care of Ienzo too. Ienzo’s said they all need to look out for one another, since they’re dealing with such new sensations and new _needs_ —the possibility of pain, the necessity of food, the requirement of sleep. Ienzo looks half asleep now, drooping down in his seat with the eyes barely open. 

Making up his mind, Aeleus rises. He crosses the library and comes to carefully collect the book off Ienzo’s lap. Ienzo opens his mouth as though to protest, but another yawn is all that comes out. 

Aeleus ducks down and slips one arm beneath Ienzo’s knees. He braces the other against Ienzo’s back, and he scoops Ienzo up into his arms. Ienzo exhales sharply and leans against Aeleus’ chest, murmuring, “I was reading...”

“You can read tomorrow,” Aeleus assures him. “For now, you require sleep.”

He expects a fight, but Ienzo only hums acceptance. He rests his head on Aeleus’ shoulders, breathing out another, “Thank you.”

Aeleus nods and carries him to bed, then lovingly tucks him in and wishes him pleasant dreams.


End file.
